Races
Humans Humans are the most common race in the world. They are often thought of as the weakest of the three races. They are not as agile as the elves. Nor are they as fast or powerful as the oroks. They live relatively short lives when compared to the other races as well, but this is an unseen advantage. As humans live such short lives their population grows at an alarming rate. Where an elf will live for nearly a thousand years and have on average two or three children, humans live for a measly fifty to seventy years average and will also have around the same amount of children. Elves Elves are agile creature. In the stories of the past they are depicted descending from the forest and killing full squadrons of human soldiers before they can put up a fight. They are also said to have been incredibly magic users. Stories tell of a single elven magician being able to take down entire cities with one spell. Scholars still wonder to this day how it was that the humans were able to hold up against the elves in the ancient wars against the two races. Not much is known about the elves due to how long it has been since the last time a human has had contact with them. Oroks Oroks are brutal creatures. Their society is made up of several tribes. In each tribe is a priest of Orius, a war chief, and what is know as a hak toa -- the closest translation of this would be champion. The oroks have five types of warrior classes. The magi are their magic users and are often guarded by orok archers. These archers use a special bow that has two strings that cross over each other near the middle. Spear orok use long spears and are accurate enough with them to be able to pierce a knight through the eye slit of his helm. The screamers are the tacticians of the oroks, they may not look it but they are incredibly knowledgeable in the art of war. Last there are the shadows, these orok are starved at a young age to stunt their growth, the ones who survive this process are then taught the arts of stealth. Shadows are able to sneak past even the most fortified of defenses. Half Breeds There are many half breeds in the lands of men. They are often treated as second class citizens because of their "impure" blood. Half elves actually only have a fraction of elven blood, some even look just like full blooded humans. Half breed oroks are a rare sight, the human blood in them is more prominent than the orok blood. They often only inherit the skin tone of their orok relatives. If a half blood orok is raised by oroks they will often have their craniums bound as babies to mimic the heads of the orok. No half breeds are allowed into the capitol city of Medrin. Some of the less noticeable half breeds have slipped in in the past, but it is very rare occurrence.